


Whose Hair Was So Brown

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby is not a girly girl, damn it. It's just so…fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Hair Was So Brown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure it was PockySquirrel who prompted this.

Shelby didn't intend to get obsessed with Koda's hair. She was _not_ the team girly girl, even if she did wear pink. It was just…one time she happened to brush up against his hair and it was softer than you'd think.

And then she couldn't stop wondering what it would look like if it was brushed properly. What it would feel like in her hands.

It wasn't that she had "feelings" for Koda, other than sisterly. No way. It was just the hair. It was pretty much a force of nature and she wondered what it would look like if it was taken care of.

She brought a brush and a bottle of detangler one day, tucked into her bag along with a bag of chips and a stack of new blank notebooks. But she chickened out and stuck the brush and spray bottle into a drawer and tried to forget.

It was weeks later when she found herself alone with Koda in the base and the itch resurfaced. Koda was working on his reading when Shelby sidled up. "Uh, Koda?"

"Yes?" He looked up from _Hop on Pop_ with a smile.

"This may sound weird, but, uh, can I brush your hair?"

"Brush hair?" Koda paused to think, then touch his head. "Why?"

"It will look nice," she said weakly.

Koda tilted his head and considered that.

"I would enjoy it and I think you will too," she spit out.

"Oh." Koda shrugged. "Okay." He looked at her expectantly.

Faced with the moment, she realized she hadn't thought it through. "Um, turn away."

He frowned.

"Put your back toward me."

"Okay." Koda turned obediently.

Tentatively, Shelby sprayed a mist of detangler. 

Koda giggled. "Tickles."

"Sorry." She put the detangler down and hastily raised the brush. "That may be enough." She ran the brush over the topmost layer of hair, smiling as the brush slid though easily. Koda's hair was soft and sooth, much more so than one would expect from its usual rat's nest appearance.

She dug in a little deeper, starting to hit tangles. More spraying and she was able to tame a section. Koda hesitantly touched that section. "Nice," he said.

"Yeah, you have nice hair." She sprayed another section.

"Feels nice too." Koda paused as she brushed more. "Like a hug."

Shelby considered that. It had taken her a while, but she had learned that sometimes you had to think about what Koda was saying in order to understand his thought processes. "Having someone brush your hair is warm. It makes you feel good, like someone cares."

"Hug!" Koda agreed.

"When I was a kid, my mom brushed my hair for me and we'd talk about stuff. Well, mostly I talked about dinosaurs and she listened." Shelby tucked a second section of hair aside and started on a third.

"Mother died."

"No, she's—oh." Shelby winced. "Your mother."

"When Taku born. Blood and death." Koda sounded matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Koda turned to look at her.

"That's…it's something we say when we hear that something bad has happened. It means, uh, I guess that we wish that bad things didn't happen?"

"Ah." Koda turned away again.

Shelby sprayed more detangler.

"Many died. Sick, hurt, having babies. It normal."

"I guess. It's still sad to think about."

"Now we save people." Even though he was facing away, Shelby could imagine his broad smile.

"Yeah, we do. We protect people from Sledge and the others."

"Together."

"Together." Shelby grinned as she gradually pulled all of Koda's hair back into a ponytail. He had a bit too much to leave it loose, she thought, snapping the band around his hair.

"Done?"

"You can turn around now," she said, tugging on his shoulder. Then she smiled. "You look great."

"I see." He jumped up, presumably to find a mirror, then paused, pulling her up to standing and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you."

Startled, she hugged him back. "You're welcome. Any time."

"If you need hug, I brush your hair." He bounded off.

Shelby watched him go, then sat down. Maybe…maybe she would take him up on that. It would feel good to have someone brush her hair again.

\--end--


End file.
